New Moon Gone Wrong
by mollie96
Summary: What if Bella got pregnant in New Moon? What if Jacob phased at the beginning of New Moon and imprinted on Bella after Edward Left?
1. Chapter 1

What if Bella got pregnant at the beginning of New Moon? What if Jacob phased at the beginning of New Moon instead of after the Cullens left? And what if Jacob imprinted on Bella after Edward left?

Bella

All I could feel was pain. I looked at my appearance in the mirror. I looked terrible. I looked even more pale than usual and I had bags under my eyes. I tried my best to put on a fake smile that would be enough Edward that I was fine, that he didn't hurt me. I mean, it wasn't his fault. It was my decision to have every human experience possible. And besides, Edward is my everything. Without him, I would be nothing.

I decided that my fake smile would be enough to convince Edward that I was fine and decided to take a shower before Edward came to pick me up to take me to his house. My birthday was yesterday so Edward's family decided that they were going to throw me a party today. I was NOT looking forward to this. I hate being the centre of attention. And besides, I didn't want to celebrate being eighteen while Edward is seventeen. I'm now just another year older than him. Looking at the time, I realised I only had twenty minutes before Edward would arrive so I continued to get ready. I undressed before getting in the shower and I realised I had bruises all up my arms. I couldn't let Edward see these bruises.

I had a shower as best as I could, considering how much I ached. I rushed back to my bedroom to quickly get dressed. Remembering the bruises on my arms, I had to be careful about what I wore. I decided on black jeans, black boots and a long sleeved purple t-shirt. I brushed my hair and quickly blow dried it. I looked at my appearance in the mirror once again. I still looked exhausted but I looked a bit better because of the shower I had. I practised my fake smile in the mirror once again and tried to convince that Edward would fall for it.

I walked out of my bedroom and downstairs just in time to see Edward waiting outside. I said goodbye to my dad and went to meet Edward in his Volvo. He smiled at me and I smiled my fake smile back. He seemed convinced. I think. We started the drive to the Cullen's house. The journey was silent and awkward and every time I looked at Edward he looked like he was in deep thought.

We arrived at the Cullen's house and Edward's family greeted me. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me as I flashed my fake smile at everyone. I knew that he knew what I was feeling as I could feel calming waves hit me every few minutes. The Cullen's gave me my presents while Alice was excitedly taking pictures on my new camera. They got me an airline ticket to see my mum. After I opened my presents, Edward dragged me away to his room to talk to me…

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me. "Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I lied. "Bella, you're a terrible liar. I know I hurt you last night. How bad is it?" Edward asked worriedly. "Why are you so worried? I'm fine." I replied quickly. "Don't lie to me Bella! I must have hurt you! You're a human and I'm a vampire! I knew we should have waited." Edward said raising his voice slightly. "No I'm glad it happened. Do you regret it?" I whispered. "No, I just hate causing you pain." Edward assured me. "Well I'm fine." I lied once again.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened and Emmet walked in. "Hey Bella, time for cake!" Emmet's loud voice boomed. "Erm, I'm not hungry." I said feeling quite guilty. "Ahh come on Bella, you have to eat cake on your birthday." Emmet informed me while trying to drag me away from Edward. But before I could protest, Emmet grabbed the sleeve of my t-shirt and ripped it, revealing four deep purple bruises. "Woah! Where did those bruises come from?" Emmet exclaimed. I looked at Edward as he froze.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Edward? Edward say something!" I screamed at Edward. "I'm so sorry." Edward whispered. "Yeah… I'm just gonna leave you two to it." Emmett said slowly as he backed out of the room. Emmett left the room and I turned to look at Edward. "Look Edward, I don't care about these bruises and it doesn't matter to me what you are, we were made for each other and nothing can change that. I'll always love you no matter what." I informed Edward. "But I'm dangerous Bella; you're in danger being with me." Edward replied. "It doesn't matter. I know you wouldn't purposely hurt me and besides it was all my idea so please don't blame yourself." I begged Edward. "Okay fine." Edward sounded convinced but I was almost positive that his amazing topaz eyes still held guilt.

Edward and I returned downstairs to re-join the Cullens and after stuffing myself full of cake, Edward drove me home. I kissed Edward goodbye and walked into my house. Charlie was asleep on the sofa so I tiptoed up the stairs so that I wouldn't wake him. I got ready for bed and after checking my emails, I went to sleep. I woke the next morning feeling slightly better than I did the day before but I still felt slightly achy. I realised that I had overslept so I quickly got up and brushed my teeth. I then got dressed, deciding to wear black jeans, black converse and a blue shirt before running downstairs. I grabbed my jacket, ran outside and hopped into my truck. I arrived at school and realised that Edward and his family were absent, which was strange because the weather wasn't particularly nice. It was just another typical rainy day in Forks. Hooray!...

The day dragged on. I hated school when Edward wasn't here to keep me company. Today was the first day back at school so it was even worse. I got out of my truck and came face to face with Mike Newton. Uggh why me? "Hey Bella. First day back! Excited?" Mike asked a little too excitedly. "Umm not really. You?" I quickly replied. "Heck yeah! Senior year! So… where's the Cullen's? They decide to move again?" Mike asked hopefully. "Umm no I think they had some sort of family things to deal with." I lied hopefully. "Oh um right cool…" Mike mumbled. I waved goodbye to Mike and decided to walk over to Angela. She greeted me and we walked inside the school together.

While walking to first period, I realised that I had a weird feeling in my stomach. I wasn't sure whether it was because I was hungry because I didn't have time for breakfast or because my gut was telling me that something was wrong with the Cullens. Maybe it was a mixture of both. I took an apple out of my bag and started to eat it, hoping the funny feeling would pass.

Lunch time finally came after what felt like weeks of waiting when I realised that the funny feeling still hadn't passed. I started to panic and I knew that I had to contact the Cullens. I entered a day dream where I thought about what I would say to the Cullens. I mean, how was I going to ask them what they were up to without seeming nosy, rude and stalkerish? "Hey Bella, you okay?" Angela asked, pulling me out of my day dream. "Uh yeah I'm fine." I assured her. "I just need to make a phone call." I said as I rushed away from the lunch table. I needed to talk to Edward NOW!

I pulled my phone out of my bag and dialled Edward's number. After only one ring, Edward picked up. "Edward we need to talk." I blurted out before Edward could say anything. "I agree. Meet me outside your house after school." He demanded and hung up. Feeling a tiny bit relieved I returned to the cafeteria where everyone was in deep conversation about what they did over the summer. I decided to nibble on my sandwich until the bell rang for last period. English. This was just going to be unbearable without Edward…

Like the rest of the day, English dragged on and on and on. I felt a rush of relief when the bell rang for the end of the day. Finally! I rushed out of the classroom and rushed down the hallway to the point where I was nearly running. Finally after a long and unbearable day, I got to see my Edward. I saw my friends walking out the front of the school so to save time; I guiltily avoided them and ran to my truck to go meet Edward. I sped down the road and arrived at my house where I saw Edward waiting for me at the edge of the forest that was at the edge of my house with a pained look on his face. When I saw the look on his face I started to get worried. What was going on?

I climbed out of my truck and rushed over to Edward who seemed hesitant. I smiled at Edward and he turned his head to the forest. "Walk with me." Edward said in a monotone voice. He started walking. I followed him and I had to jog slightly to keep up with him. Finally Edward came to a stop and turned to face me. His face showed many things such as love, strength and passion but the ones that stood out the most that I hated was pain and guilt. I once again started to panic.

"Look Bella" Edward began. He then continued "we need to talk. And please don't say anything until I've finished. I need to go away. My family and I are leaving but you need to stay here. It's not right that I cause you so much pain, and it is my fault because I'm dangerous and I'm not good for you. I proved that a few nights ago and I feel terrible and responsible for hurting you. So I need to leave, without you, and never come back." "Wait, you don't want me to come with you? You don't to be with me?" I asked while struggling to breathe. "No Bella I don't. This is the last time you will ever see me, but do me a favour, don't do anything stupid and stay away from La Push, that place is dangerous." And with that, Edward was gone. My life was gone. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out. There was a screaming in my brain that told me not to let Edward go and I listened to it…

I ran through the forest, screaming Edward's name, begging him to come back to me but it was no use, he was already gone. The forest grew darker and I realised I was lost. I tripped over a rock but stayed on the forest floor curled up in a ball, waiting for the ground to swallow me up. I laid there for what seemed like years until I felt some boiling hot arms pick me up and start to walk. I felt terrified but I felt too weak to fight this stranger. Minutes later, I heard my dad's voice as the stranger handed me over to him. My dad thanked the stranger and carried me inside my house and into my bedroom. I curled up into an even tighter ball and cried until sleep over took me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I just wanted to thank those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it, so thank you so so much Anyway, here's chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I struggled to open my eyes because I was afraid of the tears that may start falling. I sat up in bed and was greeted with a pain in my head. I opened my curtains and was welcomed by the unsatisfying burning light of the sun and decided to go back to bed and skip school. I couldn't bare going back to school today and having everyone staring at me and whispering gossip about the Cullens while I had this hole in my chest. I laid my head down on my pillow and thought about everything that Edward had said to me before he left. Uggh, even his name makes my heart feel like it'd going to burst. I just can't believe that he didn't want to be with me anymore and he even had the nerve to ask me not to do anything stupid. And to stay away from La Push. Why would he say that? What was wrong with La Push? I've been there before and nothing bad has happened. And at that moment I looked over to my bedroom wall where a picture of me and Jacob had been placed. It was one of my favourite pictures. It was of me and him at first beach walking along the rocks. And that's when it hit me. Maybe Jacob could make this better? And with that thought I found the will power to get out of bed and get dressed. It was time for me to pay Jacob a visit.

I ran downstairs and saw my dad's shocked face as I sprinted out the door. I hopped into my truck which Jacob and his dad gave to me the day I moved to Forks and sped down the road to La Push. I hadn't seen Jacob in what seemed like forever although it was only a few months. I always had a great time with Jake and he made me laugh, so why hadn't I visited him in ages? I suddenly felt a rush of excitement come over me and pushed my foot down on the accelerator. I sped past the familiar trees and turned the corner where I saw Jacob's house. I pulled up outside Jacob's house as I saw a tall shirtless boy walk out of Jacob's house. He had amazing abs and hot hair, wait, why was I talking this way about a stranger? I got out of my truck as I realised that the tall boy was Jacob. Wow what happened to him? He looked so different.

I walked up to greet him and Jacob looked up. Our eyes locked. Suddenly I saw Jacob in a way I had never seen him before. He actually looked really hot. I looked deeper into his brown eyes as my body froze. I was trapped in his gaze and I realised I had a shocked look on my face. I also realised that Jacob had the same look on his face. After about five minutes of staring at Jacob, I decided to break the silence. "Jacob?" I managed to whisper. "Bella! It's you!" Jacob breathed and pulled me into a bear hug. He let me go and looked deep into my eyes. "Jake, when did you get so… hot?" I asked. "Well I don't know Bella; I haven't seen you in forever." Jacob laughed. Jacob's face then saddened a bit. "I heard about the Cullens. You okay?" He asked nervously. I felt the tears coming at the mention of tier name and I felt Jacob's arms wrap around me. I suddenly felt better and looked up to smile at Jake. "Hey, let's go inside." Jacob suggested. I nodded and we walked inside.

We got inside and Jake made me hot chocolate. It felt warm but strangely, Jake felt warmer. He felt like a radiator or a bonfire on a cold winter evening. I shivered and Jake moved to wrap his arms around me. It felt so weird to be this close to Jake considering I had just gotten out of a relationship and that I hadn't seen him in months. It felt so nice to be close to him though. I felt so safe, so warm and loved. I felt better than I did yesterday just being in Jacob's arms. I looked up to smile at him again and smiled even more when I saw his amazing smile.

I hung out with Jake and listened as he talked about a car he was building and his friends. "So Bella, I thought you went back to school yesterday?" Jake asked me. "Umm yeah I did but I decided to ditch. And what about you? Why aren't you at school?" I asked. Jake laughed. "We don't go back until next week." Jake answered. Jake and talked and talked for hours and learnt even more about each other. We watched some television and after a while I fell asleep in Jake's arms.

I woke up and realised that Jake was gone. I started to panic and I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes, threatening to spill. I sat up and realised that I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. I quickly got up and hurried into the kitchen where I found Jake talking to two guys with tanned skin and they were also shirtless. They looked at me as I walked into the kitchen and Jake automatically walked over to me and enveloped me in a warm hug. As Jake pulled away, I looked at his friends who were staring at me and Jake with gobsmacked faces. "Jake did you… you know?" one of Jake's friends asked. "Yeah I did" Jake began. "Oh yeah, Bella this is Quil and Embry. Guys, this is Bella." Jake introduced us. They smiled at me and shook my hand. "Have you told her yet Jake?" Quil asked. "No not yet." Jake informed him. Quil's eyes grew wide and he and Embry left, shouting their goodbyes.

"So, what haven't you told me yet? And where did you go Jake?" I asked tears forming once again in my eyes. "Well, I was going to wait to tell you this but since Quil has opened his big mouth and you're getting so worried, I'll tell you now. But you can't freak out, okay? "Jake told me. "Okay. What is it?" I asked Jake, getting impatient. "Well, you see that day when we walked on the beach when you first moved here? And we were talking about the Cullens? And the legends?" Jake began. "Yeah the tribe history and the story about the cold ones." I reminded myself. "Yeah well you remember the story about the tribe descending from wolves right?" Jake asked. "Yeah." I said, urging him to continue. "Well the legends are true. Our ancestors transformed into wolves to protect the town from the cold ones and they still exist today." Jake told me carefully. "You mean like werewolves?" I asked him surprisingly. "Yeah. Well like I said, they still exist today. And, well, I sort of am a werewolf." "Wait what?" I asked him as I started to panic. Jake then continued. "I'm a wolf."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're a wolf? Seriously?" I asked not believing what I was hearing. "Yes I am. That's why I've grown." Jake tried to explain. "And you just expect me to believe this?" I asked him. "No I don't but I could show you. And please stop freaking out." Jake said trying to calm me. "What do you expect? My best friend just told me that he's a wolf! How am supposed to not freak out? And what do you mean by show me?" I shouted, rambling on about the whole situation. "I could show you what I look like in wolf form. But please don't be scared. I'm like this to protect people, not hurt them. We wolves are made to kill vampires." Jake told me. It could be true. I mean, the Cullens are vampires so maybe werewolves do exist. But nothing could kill a vampire, apart from another vampire.

Jacob grabbed my hand and led me outside and into the woods opposite his house. It was freezing outside yet Jacob was shirtless. How was he not cold? "Uhh Jake, are you not cold?" "Nope, werewolves have high temperatures. I mean really really high temperatures." "Ohh." We walked further into the woods until Jake suddenly stopped and I bumped into his back and fell to the ground. "Sorry." Jake apologized as he turned around to help me up. "It's okay." I insisted. "So, you ready to see me phase?" Jake asked excitedly. "Umm okay." I agreed, still not believing that such a creature existed. A creature that was made to destroy vampires. Had Jake gone completely mad or were the Cullens completely unaware that wolves existed. I looked at Jake and he began to shake slightly. He looked as if he was having a seizure. I started to panic and walk towards Jake. "No stay back Bella. I don't want to hurt you when I phase." Jake warned me. I walked back slowly and Jake disappeared and a russet coloured wolf the size of a horse stood in his place. It was true? Jake was a werewolf.

The wolf walked up to me and nudged my head. I let out a small laugh as the wolf's fur tickled my forehead. The wolf looked as if he was smiling and walked into the trees. I went to follow the wolf but Jake suddenly emerged from the trees and once again I bumped into him and fell right on my butt. Jake let out a laugh and helped me up once again. "So… You didn't run away?" Jake asked me surprised. "No, why would I? You're still you Jake. Just, a more buff Jake." Jacob laughed at my comment. "You're tougher than I thought you are Bella." "Well what can I say?" I added sarcastically. A thought then popped into my mind. "Jake, how can you kill vampires? I thought only a vampire could kill another vampire?" "Well, wait? How do you know about vampires?" Whoops. Busted. "You knew that the Cullens were vampires didn't you?" Jake asked. "Yeah, after you told me those stories in La Push on the beach that day, I put two and two together and figured it out." "Wow, you're tough and smart." Jacob complimented me. I smiled. "Well speaking of tough, I have some other news to tell you." Jake announced as he led me back to his house.

We arrived back at Jacob's house and he sat me down on the sofa. "Look, I have something to explain. But just hear me out okay. Please don't say anything, just listen and if you want to freak out afterwards you can okay?" Jacob began. I nodded and he continued. "There's a thing called imprinting that us wolves do. Imprinting is when we find a soul mate after we've phased and the first time we look into our soul mate's eyes, we realise that our imprint is our reason for existing, and that person is the person holding us to the planet. We only imprint on the person we're meant to be with." I was shocked. The thought of imprinting sounded so nice. But then my heart sank. Had Jacob imprinted? And if he had that would mean he belonged to someone and he might no longer be my best friend. He couldn't help me. However, curiosity got the better of me. "Have you imprinted on someone Jake?" "Yes, you." Jacob replied to my question. Wow! I felt relieved. And shocked. Jacob and I were meant to be together? I thought Edward was my soul mate from the way he protected me but, with Jake, everything felt so right. Like we were made for each other. For the first time in the past twenty four hours, I felt complete.

"Bella, please say something." Jake demanded worriedly. "Wow. You imprinted on me? Jake, that's amazing. It feels so good to know that someone was put on this planet to protect me and that I was actually made for someone." "So wait, you're not mad at me?" "No Jake, why would I be mad? The thought of you imprinting on me sounds amazing. We already know each other so well." Jake smiled at me. I continued rambling. "I mean I am surprised because I thought I was made for Edward but this is amazing." I thought I would have been a little bit madder at Jacob because just yesterday Edward left me and today Jacob was declaring that we were soul mates but I couldn't help it. Everything just felt so right. "So Jake, what does this mean now that I'm your imprint? Are we still friends or…" Jake cut me off "I'll be whatever you want me to be; protector, brother, friend, best friend, boyfriend..." I rudely decided to interrupt Jake "Can we just stick to being best friends for now because all of this is kinda new to me." "Yeah sure, that's fine." I could hear the disappointment in Jake's voice, but he would just have to wait. We had the rest of our lives to figure out what we want.

After a few more hours of talking, I finally left Jake's house. I arrived home and flopped down on my bed. What an… interesting day. I couldn't help but smile once more at the thought of me and Jake being made for each other. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door. Charlie must be home. My bedroom door opened and I tried, but I just couldn't wipe the soppy grin off of my face. "Hey Bells, what's with the smile on your face? Everything okay now?" Charlie asked, looking very surprised about how my emotional state had changed. "Yeah everything's fine. I went over to see Jake today. I feel much better now." I explained to Charlie. "That's great! But wait, you skipped school?" Charlie seemed disappointed with me. "Yeah sorry dad, but I'll go in tomorrow, I promise. And besides, tomorrow's Friday so I have the whole weekend to hang out with Jake, right?" I rambled a little too excitedly. "Alright fine. But don't let it happen again. Night Bells." My dad walked out of the room to let me get ready for bed.

I brushed my teeth and was about to get ready for bed when the phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Jake. I quickly answered it excited to speak to my soul mate. _Calm down Bella!_ I told myself. "Hey Jake!" I spoke into the phone. "Hey Bella. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come and meet the rest of the pack on Saturday, We're having a bit of a get together and I know they will want to meet you so what do you think?" Jake asked slightly nervously. "Yeah sure that sounds great. I'd love to meet your friends, I can't wait." I spoke down the phone a little too quickly. I usually hate meeting new people but these were Jake's friends, it can't be that bad. "Great I'll pick you up at around eleven?" Jake offered. "Yep great see you then, Bye" I hung up the phone after Jake said his goodbyes and I climbed into bed. That night I slept with a massive smile on my face. I couldn't wait for the weekend to come so I could spend some time with Jacob.

**Please please please review. I would really appreciate it and I will try to get even more into the story soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Friday passed quickly thankfully. I was literally bubbling with excitement the whole day. I just wanted to see Jacob. But what I couldn't figure out is why didn't I ever feel this way with Edward? Was it because of the imprint? Oh well, I feel happy and nothing is going to get in the way of that. The bell rang for the end of the day and I ran to my truck. I finally got home and found Charlie and Billy watching a baseball game on TV. I walked in to greet them and I noticed that a huge smile appeared on Billy's face when he saw me. He obviously knew about what Jake was and that he had imprinted on me.

I ran upstairs and took my English homework out of my bag. I figured that this would pass the time for the evening but I was wrong. I was finished in fifteen minutes. I needed something else to pass the time so I watched some TV. After a few hours of total boredom of watching television, I decided to take a shower and go to bed. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 11 o'clock. _12 more hours and Jake will be here_ I thought to myself. I felt so much excitement rush through me at once that I forced myself to go to sleep so that I could save the excitement for tomorrow.

I woke up at 9:30 am and jumped out of bed to get ready. I rushed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then ran back to my room to get dressed. I decided to wear my black jeans, a blue shirt and black converse. I finished getting ready but then realised that I had an hour left until Jacob got here. I went downstairs and made some breakfast for myself and Charlie. I still had half an hour until Jacob got here so I decided to go back upstairs and study. I studied for a while and at exactly 11 o'clock there was a knock on the front door. I ran down the stairs before Charlie could reach the door and see him look at me with shock on his face and then walk back into the kitchen. I opened the door and was greeted by Jake who had a huge smile on his face. _He's got such a great smile! _I thought to myself smiling. _Wait, what? This is Jake my best friend and that's all he is!_ I smiled at Jake and grabbed my jacket before walking out the door. "You ready?" Jake asked before we climbed inside my truck. I nodded and smiled.

We drove for around twenty minutes before we reached La Push. We were talking about random things like Jacob being a werewolf and how he killed vampires when I remembered something. Edward had told me to stay away from La Push when he left. So did Edward know what Jake was? And if he did why didn't he tell me? I dropped my thoughts and turned my attention back to Jake. He started to tell me about the pack and told me their names. I tried to remember as many as I could but I could only remember Quil and Embry because I had already met them.

Suddenly, Jake stopped at a house near the woods and climbed out of my truck. I copied him and met him at the front of my truck. He gave me an encouraging smile and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we started to walk towards the small house. We walked in and found a crowd of people all arguing. "Hey, give me back my muffin!" One boy shouted. "No way, I had it first!" Another boy shouted back at him. Everyone else were wrapped on the own conversations while the two boys were arguing and they were totally oblivious to the fact that me and Jake had just walked in the room. Jake cleared his throat and everyone automatically turned to look at us with smiles on their faces.

"Everyone this is Bella!" Jake started. He then went on to point at people while telling me their names. "Bella this is Sam, his fiancée Emily, Paul, Jared, Jared's girlfriend Kim, Seth, Leah and you already know Quil and Embry." "Hey." I said shyly. They all smiled and moved so Jake and I could sit down. I sat down and looked to see a girl glaring at me and Jake. I think her name was Leah. I smiled at her but her expression turned even colder as she stormed out the door. What had I done wrong? "Don't worry about her; she's like this with everyone." A warm voice told me. I looked up to see a young woman standing next to me. She had three scars down the side of her face but she was still beautiful. "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée." She told me as she shook my hand. "I'm Bella." I told her. "It's nice to meet you Bella." She replied. "Thanks, you too." "So Bella, are you hungry? Because if you are, grab some food now before it's all gone." Emily informed me. I looked at her confused but then realised what she meant. I looked next to me and realised Jake was gone and then saw him at the table shovelling food in his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh. "No I'm fine thank you Emily." "Well let me know because with their appetites and the amount of my food that they eat it's lucky I can still afford food." She said as she let out a laugh. What did she mean? What was wrong with their appetites?

I walked over to the table and sat down next to Jake. He smiled at me and I realised that he had eaten all of his food already. Wow Emily was right, they have massive appetites. I looked around at everyone else and realised that everyone was staring at me. I suddenly felt embarrassed and awkward. I hated being the centre of attention. They carried on staring at me until Emily put more food on the table and they all reached out to grab some. Jake also reached out to get some food to shovel in his mouth but this time he got me a muffin. I smiled as he gave it to me. I nibbled on the muffin until it was finished and I realised that Jake had eaten four before I finished one!

We stayed for a few more hours before Jake decided to take me home. I think he was fed up with everyone staring at me too. We said our goodbyes to everyone and walked out the door but I tripped over. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I could hear a few muffled laughs behind me and started to blush. Jake helped me up and I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I clutched my stomach trying to hide my pain from Jake as we walked out to my truck and climbed in. "You okay?" Jake asked me. "Yeah I'm fine… Jake, why were all of your friends staring at me?" I asked Jake nervously. "Umm well, I'm not sure. It's probably because they haven't met you before and they know about you and Edward and that you were together and well, you know they hate vampires so…" Jake told me carefully. I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back at me with his amazing smile.

We reached my house and Jake walked me to my door. He hugged me and he was about to leave when I stopped him. "Wait, how are you going to get home?" I asked him. "The same way I got here. By running." He informed me. "Are you sure you don't want to take my truck?" I asked him. "Nah it's cool. Bye Bells." He smiled as he ran away. I walked inside my house and started to felt worried for Jake. No he would be okay he's a werewolf. I had to keep reminding myself he wasn't human because he didn't seem inhuman like the Cullens do.

I suddenly heard a car door slam outside. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4 o'clock so Charlie was still at work. Who was outside my house then? I heard footsteps walk up to my front door. Then came a knock, knock, knock. I felt anxious about who was at the door but felt hesitant to answer it. I decided to answer it and felt shock overtake me as I answered the door. I had to blink a numerous amount of times until I realised that I wasn't dreaming. That this person was really standing at my door. Standing at my door was Alice Cullen…


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks once again those of you who reviewed. **

Chapter 6

Alice. Alice Cullen was standing at my door. "Alice what are you doing here?" I asked her. "I got worried about you Bella. I saw your future disappear. I thought something bad had happened to you!" Alice rambled on. "Alice I'm fine, honestly!" "Then why did I see your future disappear? Who have you been hanging around with the past couple of days?" She asked me. "Just Jacob and his friends." "Jacob Black?" She asked suspiciously. "Yeah why?" "Well, he must be a werewolf. That's why I can't see your future!" Alice realised as she looked at me. I looked away guiltily. "Bella, what's wrong?" "Well, have you ever heard of an imprint?" I questioned Alice. "I have, why?" "Well, I'm Jake's imprint" I whispered, knowing that she would hear me anyway. "WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! HE'S DANGEROUS!" Alice warned me whilst shouting at me. "No Alice, he's not. Jake and his friends protect people. They would never hurt me." I told Alice, trying to calm her down. Alice sighed and shook her head. "I have to tell Edward." She spoke to herself as she walked out the door. I ran out after her trying to stop her but I was too late. She had already gone. She was going to tell Edward. Millions of thoughts started to run through my head. Would Edward come back? Would he even care? Would he hate Jake? Would he be worried that it was because of him that I started to hang out with Jake? Would he be mad at me that I never listened to him when he said that I should stay away from La Push? Did I want Edward to come back? Did I still love him? I told myself to shut up and went back inside my house.

I went inside and started to cry. What was wrong with me? Why was I feeling so… emotional? I shouldn't even care about Edward anymore, I have Jacob now. MY Jacob. I went upstairs and laid down on my bed and curled myself into a ball. I just wanted to stop feeling this way. I didn't know why I was feeling this way. Part of me wanted Edward to come back so that I would know whether or not he still cared about me and if he was bother by the fact that I was Jake's imprint but another part of me didn't want him to come back so that I could just be happy with Jake without anything or anyone getting in the way. I could feel my stomach tightening in knots; it felt like my stomach was doing summersaults. I laid there for hours thinking about me and Jake and how Edward was going to interfere if he came back until sleep finally took over me.

I woke the next morning feeling… weird. My stomach still felt funny but I was so hungry. I went down stairs and found a note from Charlie. It said that he had gone away for a few weeks with Billy to some fishing thing. I opened the fridge and although the sight of all of the food made me feel sick, my stomach was rumbling. I took out some eggs and started to cook them. Once the eggs were cooked I sat down and ate them. They tasted so good but different at the same time. I finished the plate and suddenly I felt extremely sick. I ran upstairs into the bathroom. I opened the door and reached the toilet just in time as I threw up in the toilet. It was disgusting and it made me feel even worse.

I walked into my bedroom and looked at my phone and saw a text from Jake. _Hey Bells! What you doing today? _I thought about what to say for a while before replying. _Not much. I feel really ill so I might just stay indoors. I must have the flu or something. _I really wanted to spend time with Jake today but I still felt terrible. A few minutes passed and Jake replied _Want me to come over to keep you company? _It did sound like a good idea… _ Yeah sure. Thank you so much Jake. _I smiled as I realised that I would get to see Jacob today. Jacob then replied _Okay, I'll be over soon. _

I anxiously waited for the twenty minutes to pass. After five minutes, I felt hungry again so I went downstairs to get something to eat, hoping that I wouldn't throw up again. I looked in the cupboard and found some chocolate cake that looked AMAZING! I took a slice and sat down to eat it. I heard the door knock as I finished my second slice of cake and wiped my mouth as I went to go open the door. I opened the door to Jake's amazing smile which made me feel a tiny bit better but my stomach was still in knots. Jake's face dropped as he saw me. Did I really look that terrible? Jake pulled me into a hug and I winced as my stomach collided with his. Jake sensed my pain and pulled me away. I looked to my stomach and noticed that a bump had formed. I shook my head in confusion and looked up at Jake.

"Wow Bells, you look… terrible." Jake told me. "Wow thanks that made me feel better!" "Sorry, you just look really ill. So anyways, you want me to take you to the doctor?" Jake asked. "No it's okay. It must be flu. My stomach feels like it's in knots. I threw up this morning but at the same time I'm so hungry and my stomach is bulging! Look!" I explained to Jake as I looked down to my stomach. Jake smiled and let out a chuckle. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you're pregnant." Jake said sarcastically while laughing. And that's when it hit me. I could be pregnant. My period never came but I was too busy to notice. But was it possible? I mean Edward's a vampire. But I'm a human. Jake's voice took me out of my train of thought. "You okay Bells?" Jake asked, still laughing at his comment. "Jake, I know that it's impossible but I think I'm pregnant."…

**Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the lack of updating, I've been super busy. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it so so so much! **

Chapter 6

I looked at Jake. His face had dropped. "That's a sick joke Bella." Jacob stated, thinking that I was making a joke. I mean, I wouldn't joke about something like that, especially not to Jacob. "I'm not joking Jake. I think I'm pregnant with Edward's child." I whispering as tears escaped from my eyes. I looked up at Jake as anger flashed over his face. "Seriously Bella? You slept with that leech! Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been?" I felt the tears begin to flow faster down my face as I turned my face away from Jake. Seconds later I felt warm arms wrap around me as Jacob enveloped me in a hug. My eyes were a blur of tears as I turned to face Jacob. "I'm sorry for shouting like that Bella. I just… I don't know what to do. I've never heard of anything like this before. I don't know what that thing is going to do to you." Jake's words stung. "It's not a thing. He's my child." I explained to Jake. "He?" Jacob asked looking shocked. "Yes, I imagine him as a boy." "Look Bella, I don't know what's going to happen but I'm going to be here for you. I'm never going to leave your side." It was those words that made me realise how much Jacob cared about me.

I could feel a cramping feeling in my stomach. I winced at the pain and went to sit down on the couch. Jacob followed me and sat down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried, not knowing what to do. All I wanted right now was to enjoy life with Jacob. Did I really want a kid tying me down? Especially if it's a child that's a part of Edward, who just left me. But at the same time, it's my child; a part of me. My head felt like a twisted labyrinth as I tried to figure out what to do. I knew that one day I wanted to be a mother but it wasn't time. And this child would be half vampire. Would he be dangerous? Or would he be able to control himself? Thousands of thoughts were buzzing around in my brain as I fell asleep.

Jacob's POV

I looked down at Bella as she rested in my arms. How could this happen? How was this possible? Vampires aren't supposed to conceive and considering the rate this thing was growing at, there was no doubt that it was a vampire child. I just couldn't believe what Bella had just discovered. What was she thinking sleeping with a vampire? It's so dangerous I'm surprised she's not dead. I tried my best to control my anger as I thought about Bella and her vampire child. I felt myself start to shake violently so I gently laid Bella down on her couch the best I could and ran out the back door. I stripped out of my clothes and phased, hoping that none of the other guys were phased so that they wouldn't see what was going on in my head.

I looked down and my hands and feet had been replaced with paws. I listened in my head to see if I could hear the others thoughts, but there was no one there. Thank gosh. I couldn't face the fact that that leech had done this to my Bella. Bella was supposed to have kids with me one day, not him. I love her, more than he ever can. Edward is way too dangerous for Bella. Who knows when he could suddenly lose control? He could lose control for just one second and then Bella would be dead. And that's when the thought popped into my head. Would Bella die? That thing was growing way too fast inside her and there was no way of stopping it. The image of Bella's growing bulge on her stomach suddenly popped in my head. Inside her stomach was a leech waiting to get out and create a nightmare. But no matter what, I had to stick by Bella. I couldn't hurt her. She's my imprint and I had to stick by what she wants.

"_Wow that's messed up dude." _A voice said inside my head. It was Paul. The stupid idiot was listening in on my thoughts. _"Get lost Paul." _I replied feeling too annoyed to think of a better comeback._ "Wow, nice comeback_!" Paul replied very sarcastically._ "Just wait until Sam hears about this situation." _Paul said obviously trying to look for a fight_. "I don't care what Sam says, Bella's my imprint and I love her so I'm gonna stick by her no matter what. I'm not happy that there's a bloodsucker growing inside her but that doesn't change what I feel about her. And besides, none of you can touch her. She's my imprint so you can't hurt her." _I explained to Paul very quickly so that he wouldn't interrupt._ "No we can't touch her, but we can still get that thing growing inside her when it pops out. You know, after it kills Bella." _That comment made me see red.I could see in his thoughts that he was in a clearing near me. I ran there quickly before he could figure out that I was coming for him. I entered the clearing and he was gone. _"Paul! Where did you go?" _I mentally shouted_. "I smelt a vampire near here so I went to go check it out."_ I ran back the way I came as I smelt a vampire on the trail I just came from.

The smell was becoming clearer and stronger and I pushed myself to run faster to catch up with the bloodsucker. I ran for a while longer until I could see a blur running beside me. I lept at the blur and pushed it to the ground. The vamp pushed me off of him and snarled. I went to leap at the vampire when I realised who it was. It was Edward Cullen. What the heck was he doing here? There was no way he was getting near my Bella. "_What are you doing here Edward?"_ I asked Edward through my thoughts. "I came as soon as Alice told me that you imprinted on Bella." Edward informed me. "_Yeah I imprinted on her which means that she belongs with me not you. You're too dangerous for her whereas I'll protect her." _I told him through my thoughts. "I don't care what you say Jacob. I still love Bella. I left to protect her, to stop myself from hurting her and nothing you say or so is going to stop me from seeing her." Edward challenged me as he began to run. I ran after him as we raced to Bella's house.

Bella's POV

I woke up as I felt a chill around me and I realised that Jacob's arms were no longer wrapped around me. I started to shake as I felt the cold overtake me. I wanted Jacob to come back and hold me, to give me his warmth. I felt so lonely without his arms wrapped around me. I looked down to see that the bulge on my stomach had slightly grown some more during the time that I had been asleep. I started to freak out. How fast was my child growing to grow? Would it make me weaker? What was going to happen to me? If you had asked me last month, I would've said that I would love to become a vampire; to live forever with Edward. But now, that's not what I wanted. The only reason why I wanted to become a vampire was for Edward. But Edward didn't love me anymore, so I had no reason to turn into a vampire. And if I did turn into a vampire, Jake would hate me forever, and I could risk losing him forever too. But would that happen? Would I have to become a vampire to survive? Would my fast growing child make me that weak?

My thoughts were interrupted by a frantic knocking on my door. I hurried as fast as I could to answer it and I felt relieved when I saw Jake standing there on my doorstep. I went to hug him but he just rushed past me and dragged me with him. "Jake, what's wrong?" I asked him. "It's Edward. He's back. I don't know what he wants but he wants to see you. What's he going to do if he finds out you're pregnant?" I felt the shock overtake me as Jake was ranting. "Jake stop. I don't want to see him. I don't care about him anymore. And he doesn't have to know that I'm pregnant. Just don't think about it or else he'll read it in your mind." I tried to assure him, when really; I was scared about how Edward would react. "Bella, I'll protect you from him, no matter what. " Jake assured me as he pulled me into a hug. I heard a knock on the door and Jake pulled away from our hug as he went to answer the door.

I rushed into the living room to grab a blanket to try and hide my bulging stomach. I walked to the door to see Jacob shaking, standing face to face with Edward Cullen. I walked up to Jacob, holding the blanket around me. Edward smiled at me which I replied to with a glare. I looked up to Jacob who was smirking at Edward. Edward looked angry and in a flash he pushed Jacob. Jacob stumbled back and slightly shoved against me. I dropped the blanket as Edward looked over at me. His eyes widened she looked down at my stomach. "You're pregnant?"

**So Edward's back and he knows that Bella is pregnant. But who will Bella eventually choose? Edward or Jacob? Well that's up to you. All you have to do is let me know in a review and whichever character gets the most votes in the reviews, Bella will choose. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, sorry for the lack of uploading! My laptop broke and I had to get it fixed and I've had lots of homework and revising to do for exams. So sorry! But here's chapter 8…**

Chapter 8

I looked to Jake for help. But his face was blank. He didn't know what to say; and neither did I. "Ummm…" I managed to get out. "This is my entire fault!" Edward exclaimed, looking at my bulging stomach. "Yeah it is!" Jacob pointed out. Edward growled at Jake; Jake growled back. I stepped in between them "STOP! Don't fight. Edward, just leave." Jacob smirked as Edwards eyes turned cold. "But I can't leave you Bella. I need to fix this! I'm gonna call Carlisle so he can get this thing out of you." "THING? He's not a thing, he's MY child!" I screamed at Edward. "Woah Bella calm down." Jake whispered as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Edward once again glared at Jacob. "Fine, I can't make you give up your… child. But at least let me call Carlisle to look after you." Edward begged. I looked at Jake who gave me a faint smile. "Fine." I finally agreed. Great. Just what I need. The Cullens hanging around.

I was asleep in my bedroom when I heard a loud banging on the front door. It had been two days since Edward had returned to Forks. I walked carefully down the stairs and opened the door to find Alice and Carlisle Cullen standing outside. Carlisle was carrying some equipment which made me start to feel a little nervous. After I invited them both in, Alice hugged me. It felt as if a ton of rocks had smashed into me. I started to wince and Alice let go. "Sorry Bella. I forgot how… fragile you are." I just smiled and turned to face Carlisle. "It's good to see you again Bella." I smiled at Carlisle and went to take a seat in the living room. Moments later there was another knock on the door. Alice went to open it and returned with a shaking Jacob behind her. He shoved Alice out of the way and came to sit down next to me. I grabbed his hand. "It's okay Jake. Please calm down." His shaking stopped immediately and he smiled at me, showing off his perfect teeth.

After what felt like a lifetime of tests, Carlisle finally announced that he was finished and went on to explain what he thought of my… situation. "Well as predicted, it's growing fast. It's not compatible with your body and if we don't stop it now, I don't know what it's going to do." I felt Jacob stiffen beside me. "It's a HE not an IT…" I whispered. Edward just scowled at my stomach. "You can't be serious Bells." Jacob started. "You can't seriously still want that thing inside you now that you know just how dangerous it is! It's gonna kill you! Right Carlisle?" Jacob sort of shouted. "I don't know." Carlisle said. "Of course it's going to!" Edward suddenly shouted, making me jump. "It's crushing you! Are you blind?" Edward was getting even angrier. I felt tears threaten to pour from my eyes. "I know, but he's a child. I can't just kill him!" I whispered. "Well, what if there was a way to save you both?" Edward started to wonder. Carlisle looked at him in wonder.

"Is that possible? Like an operation?" Jacob asked. "I suppose it might work, but we may have to wait for it, I mean him, to grow a bit more." I smiled at Carlisle's comment. Finally someone realised that there was a child and not a monster growing inside me. I was sure of it. "Then let's do it. This is the only way this situation is going to work." Edward demanded. "Fine, just as long as he'll be okay." I agreed. Carlisle smiled and nodded. "But we may have to take you up to our house to watch you just to make sure you're okay." Carlisle informed me. I just nodded. I looked around the room. Carlisle looked convinced. Edward looked convinced. Everyone looked convinced that everything was going to be okay. Everyone except Jacob. Although he looked pleased that I was going to survive, I could still target the anger in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked. "You're seriously okay with this? Bringing up a vampire child? What's Charlie going to say? A fast growing child is hardly normal. He's gonna figure out something's wrong when his grandchild looks 3 months old one day and two years old the next day!" Jacob started to raise his voice. I sighed. "I know what this is about Jake. You're worried that this is going to affect our friendship aren't you? Well it's not. You don't have to have anything to do with this child. You never have to see him!" I tried everything to plead with him. "That's not the point Bella, The point is that you and Edward now have a bond between you two forever that's never going to go away. You're probably going to fall in love with him all over again and have your perfect little leech family with him while I'm just left here with a hole in my chest just like he did to you!" I had tears in my eyes. "Jake, that's not going to happen, I don't need Edward, I need you." "You say that now Bells but I know what's gonna happen." "Stop saying that Jake!" I shouted. "Why? It's gonna happen Bella and you know it!" I started to get angry. "What's the problem Jake?" I screamed in his face. "The problem is that I'm in love with you okay? I love you and now I'm going to lose you to a stupid blood sucker and my whole world's going to be ripped apart and there's nothing I can do about it!" Jacob screamed at me without taking a breath. I looked into his eyes. He pulled his gaze away, turned around and walked out the door.

I could feel the tears running down my face like a tap that would refrain from dripping. This felt worse. This was the lowest of lows. It felt worse than when Edward had left me. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out and trampled all over it. And it was my entire fault. I had no idea Jake was hurting so much, and I was too blind to notice. My stomach was in knots as I felt sharp pains in my stomach. I walked as fast as I could up to my room where I found Edward waiting for me.

"Go away Edward, I'm not interested in what you have to say." He just sighed and started to pack my toiletries into a bag. We packed a few more things and went downstairs to meet Carlisle at his car. I got in and we started the drive to the Cullen 'mansion'. Once we arrived, I got out of the car and dragged my bag of clothes behind me as best as I could. I felt cold hands try to take the bag from me. I looked up to see Edward smiling down reassuringly at me. I glared and let go of my bag. I didn't need this now; Edward Cullen feeling sorry for me.

I walked inside the Cullen house and found the whole family waiting there, with apologetic yet reassuring looks on their faces. But I couldn't let go of the fact that they all looked worried about me. Even Rosalie looked worried for me. Then suddenly she did something that shocked me. She walked up to me and hugged me. I had no idea what to do. I hugged her back but immediately felt awkward so pulled away. She smiled at me as tears ran down my face. Being around vampires made me realise something huge. I missed and I needed Jacob…

**Please review. And don't forget to let me know who you think Bella should be with… Thanks **


	9. Chapter 9

**I suck at uploading. I am so so so so so sorry. I do promise to finish this story but I'm not sure where it's going yet. However, it will have an ending. I also promise to make time for writing and thank you for ALL of the helpful reviews; they have given me some ideas as to where to take this story…**

**Chapter 9**

I awoke to a beeping noise; a very loud beeping noise. A noise that's loud enough to drive a person insane. I opened my eyes and flinched at the bright lights that greeted me. I looked down and found wires attached to me. Great! I went to pull the wires out when I heard a voice. "Don't." I looked round to see Edward sitting across the room. He smiled gently and made his way over to me. "Those wires are monitoring your condition. You need those." I just nodded. I looked down at my arms and hands and realised how pale and thin I was looking. I also couldn't help but notice how big my bump had gotten. I felt tears threaten to pour from my eyes, but I held them back. Edward noticed this and moved across the room. "Are you hungry Bella?" I just shook my head. "Well, you have to try and eat something. It's probably hungry." "He!" I corrected him. "Come on Bella. I'm trying to put things right. I'm trying to help you. You've got to understand that there is a monster growing inside of you. A MONSTER! Not a human. A blood thirsty vampire." "Wait, blood thirsty?" Edward nodded. "That's what he wants Edward. Blood." I realised. "You may be right." Carlisle agreed as he walked in the room. "However, the quickest way for you to test that is if you drink human blood." He explained. "Carlisle, you can't be serious." Edward wondered. "I'll try it. I'll try anything." I told them.

Carlisle left the room and came back with a blood bag. He poured it in a cup and handed it to me. I flinched slightly as I put my mouth on the straw and allowed the blood to pour down my throat. I instantly began to feel better. "It tastes good." I told them and for the first time in days I saw hope begin to creep its way onto Edward's and Carlisle's faces. Carlisle left as I continued to drink the blood. Once I was finished, Edward took the cup from me. I was slowly drifting to sleep when I heard an angry voice shouting. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I heard hushing as Carlisle walked in. "Bella, there's someone here to see you." "Who is it?" "Jacob. Do you want to see him?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and he left to go get Jacob. Seconds later a tired looking Jacob ran in. He stopped when he saw me. I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

Jacob walked over to me and sat down, not saying a word. The room was silent; I could hear Jacob breathing. I looked at him. His eyes were glued to the ground. I reached for his hands and his eyes shot up to my face. "Woah, you're freezing." He moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his side and instantly felt comfortable. Right. Like this was meant to be. "So… How are you feeling?" Jake asked. "Better now that you're here." I replied. Jake smiled but his face instantly became sad again. "I'm sorry for shouting at you, I was just so angry. I love you too much to lose you." Jake whispered to me. "Did you mean what you said, about loving me?" I asked him. "Yeah I did." "I love you too Jake." He smiled and pulled me into a warm hug. His face moved closer to mine. Our lips were about to touch when I heard someone cough. I looked up to see Edward standing there.

His eyes looked dark and cold. He looked… depressed. But he deserved it. He caused me pain when he left me. Now he knows how it feels. "Umm… Carlisle was wondering if you wanted some more blood." "What do you mean blood?" Jacob asked, looking slightly angry. "Well, I tried drinking blood to make me stronger, because that's what he wants." I explained as I touched my stomach. Jake just looked at me as if I was mental. "But it worked Jake. I'm feeling better." I continued to explain. "I feel sick." Jake muttered and I smiled at him.

Jake sat with me for a few more hours just holding me. I felt so much better when he was with me, which made me realise how much I love him. I don't know why I didn't realise before. And besides, at least Jake won't ever leave me. I looked up at Jake and realised that he looked uncomfortable. "Are you okay Jake?" I asked. "Yeah, it's just; sitting in a room full of vampires isn't exactly my idea of fun…" He explained. "Oh, well do you want to leave?" I asked him. "No it's okay. I'll stay with you." "No Jake, I meant shall _we _leave. I'm sure I'll be fine to go home for a few days as long as I have some blood and as long as you stay with me." "Okay, of you're sure. But we'll have to ask Carlisle." He explained.

Jake left to go found Carlisle and returned with him moments later. "So Bella, I hear you want to go home. But I'm afraid I don't think that's a very good idea." "Please Carlisle. I feel a lot better now and I would feel better sleeping in my own bed. And Jake will be with me and I will make sure that I will call if anything happens. I promise." "Well, I'll let you go home. But only on one condition… One of us comes and stays with you." I looked at Jake "It's your choice Bells." "Okay fine." I agreed. "Great. I'll send Edward to come and stay with you. He would probably be most useful if you need medical assistance." I sighed as Carlisle went to go and get Edward. Jake started to gather my things whilst I sat in deep thought. The only reason I wanted to go home was because I felt awkward around Edward. I sighed once more and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Bella?" I woke up to find Jake standing over me. "Bella, let's go." I grabbed Jake's hand and he helped me up. We walked downstairs and met Edward at the bottom. He smiled at me but I just glared at him. We walked outside the house and over to Edward's Volvo. I went to open the door when I saw Edward and Jacob freeze. "What's wrong?" I asked them. "Vampire!" Jacob muttered. My eyes widened as I looked around. Edward ran into the woods as Jacob moved closer to me. I began to panic as the moments passed when Edward didn't return. Was I in danger? More importantly, was my baby in danger? I looked around and saw Edward run back out of the trees. "There's definitely a strong vampire scent. And it smells familiar." Edward informed us. "Well where's the rest of the Cullens?" I asked Edward. "They left to go hunted after you decided you wanted to go home." He informed us. I looked around and saw something move in the trees. I saw a blur move past us. I turned around and was faced with my worst nightmare, the thing I feared the most. Victoria…

**Thanks for reading and please review. Also let me know who you think Bella should be with and what you think is going to happen. Thanks 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so so so so so so so sorry about the lack of updating. It's been crazy with going back to school and a lack of sleep. But like I said, I WILL be finishing this story and I am definitely going to try and update more now because I have a few ideas on how to end this story…**

**Chapter 10**

I felt the need to scream. But no sound came out. Nothing. Jake jumped in front of me protectively. Victoria smiled at me as she lept at Jacob. He phased and pushed her backwards, away from me. Edward ran over to me and tried to drag me away from the fight, but I couldn't move. I couldn't leave Jacob. I wished I could've been more use in this fight but there was nothing I could do. I felt hopeless. Everything that happened next seemed to happen in a blur. Before I knew it, Edward had lifted me into his arms and began to run way too fast. "EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at him. "Saving you! You can't be here Bella. It's too dangerous." He tried to explain to me, but I didn't care. All I cared about right now was Jacob, and how much I wanted him to be safe and here with me, to wrap his arms around me. "You have to help Jake!" I tried to plead with him, but I could see in his eyes that he didn't care about what happened to Jacob.

Edward had carried me deep into the forest. By now it was dark but I didn't care, I was too worried about Jacob to be scared. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall, I wouldn't show Edward my weakness. Edward looked down at me and I realised that I had failed to hide the tears in my eyes. He gave me a weak smile as the tears began to stream down my face as if they had a mind of their own. "Edward, please help Jake!" I tried to plead with him once again. "But I have to help you Bella. As long as you're safe I don't care about what happens to him." Edward said with a nonchalant look on his face. "How can you say that? Put me down!" He placed me carefully on the ground, as if I was porcelain. "Bella please calm down. Jacob will be okay." He tried to convince me. I just ignored him and carried on letting the tears pour down my face.

"Bella, please say something." Edward whispered after we had been stood there in silence for five minutes. "Help Jake, please." I whispered back. "Bella stop being so stubborn. He will be okay. The pack will fight with him." He told me. "They won't help. I mean, I get the feeling that they don't like me and besides vampires and wolves are enemies so why would they help save my vampire child?" I argued. "They have to save you. It's like a law to them." Edward muttered. "Why?" "Because you're Jacob's imprint." I looked at Edward and saw the horror on his face. "Edward, what's wrong? Has something happened?" I asked in a panic. "Nothing's happened. It's just a little hard for me to accept that you're Jacob's imprint." He looked at me with depression clouding his eyes. "Why would you care? You left me! You obviously don't care about me!" I told him, raising my voice slightly. "I still love you Bella. I thought that by leaving I would be helping you, saving you even. I'm not good for you. Look at what I've done to you!"

I stared at him in shock. He looked into my eyes and began to move his head closer to mine. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. I was still in shock at what he had told me. I wanted to scream, run cry, punch him. But I couldn't. Just as his face was inched from mine I took a step back. I looked up at Edward and his face held pain and disappointment. I couldn't let him kiss me. I couldn't do that to Jake, the one I truly loved. "I'm sorry Edward, but I love Jake." I swear, if vampires could cry, he would be sobbing right now. But he just looked at me, again with a pained expression. I instantly felt guilty for the fact that I had hurt him, but in a way I felt he deserved it. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned away from Edward and stared at the trees behind him, anything so that I wouldn't have to look in his eyes anymore. But in that second I wish that I had never taken my eyes off of Edward. In the trees behind Edward stood Victoria, smiling at me as if she was mocking me. I started to shake in fear and Edward sensed my distress. He turned around and growled in Victoria's direction. But it was too late. She was gone. I turned around and there she was again. But she was faster than Edward. She wrapped her hands around my neck and lifted me off the ground. Edward lept at her and she dropped me on the ground. I heard a crack come from my stomach and I was suddenly surrounded by a pool of blood. The last thing I remember is seeing Victoria's wicked smile as she ran away. Then I blanked out.

Jacob's POV

I ran after the red-headed leech in the direction that Edward had taken Bella. I sped up and mentally screamed at myself for letting her get away. That's when I heard a voice in my head. _"Woah what's your problem?" _The voice belonged to Paul. _"It's Victoria, the red-headed leech, she's after Bella. Paul, get the rest of the pack!" "No way Jake. I'm not gonna help you save some pregnant leech lover." _I mentally growled at him as he laughed. _"You have a bit of a dilemma there don't you Jake?" _He asked me in a mocking tone_. "What's that supposed to mean?" _I questioned him._ "You see, you could get Sam and the others to help but then they would know that Bella has a baby bloodsucker growing inside of her and then they would kill her. So basically she's dead either way." _Why hadn't he told Sam already? He was probably going to keep it to himself so that he could blackmail me in some way. I so badly wanted to find him and kill him right now. But I knew that wouldn't help me save my Bella. I suddenly felt someone else phase. _"Jake, that you?" _It was Sam's voice._ "Thank god! Sam help, Victoria's after Bella!" _I screamed at him in my head. He didn't say anything. However, he let out a commanding howl which I knew meant that he was signalling the rest of the pack to phase. Moments later, voices filled my mind, asking what had happened. Sam filled them in on the situation and we all continued running to try and catch up with the bloodsucker.

We were deep in the forest when we caught her scent again. But this time Bella and Edward's scents were there too, along with the smell of human blood. I started to panic and if I was still in human form right now I would have instantly phased. The pack could hear the panic in my mind as they continued to run in the way that Victoria's scent was headed. I ran as fast as I could in that direction, more determined now than ever to find her. We ran for what felt like hours, but in reality were just moments. Finally after the frantic running and searching, we found her running through the forest. I sped up and lept on her. She fell to the ground and flipped us over, so that she was above me. She was definitely strong, but I wasn't going to give up, I was going to kill her, for Bella. I pushed her off of me and as she fell to the ground. She screamed as I bit into her arm. Out of nowhere the rest of the pack ran over to the leech and began helping me tear her apart, once she had been ripped to shreds, I phased back so that I could burn the remains of the red-head.

The scent of sickly smoke filled the air, which assured me that this was over. I was desperate to get to Bella so I muttered a thank you to the pack and was about to take off into the forest when Sam stopped me. "Jake, can I have a word?" He asked. "Yeah sure, but can it be quick because I want to see if Bella's okay." I said a bit too eagerly. "Actually Bella is what we wanted to talk about. " I looked at the faces of the pack and for the first time I saw a look of hatred in their eyes. "Well what is it?" I asked. "It's about the bloodsucker she's carrying. It can't be allowed Jacob. It's wrong, an abomination. We won't allow it." I looked at Sam and saw the seriousness in his eyes. I shook my head. "But Bella's my imprint, you can't kill her." I informed them. "No, but we can kill the baby, once it's been separated from Bella." Bella. What was going to happen to her? Would they be able to save her? I had so many questions. "But Bella could die." I whispered. "We know Jake and we're sorry. But we have to attack; we cannot allow a threat this big on our land. And besides, what if Bella has to be turned into a blood sucker? Then we have no choice but to attack. So Jake, are you with us or not?" He looked me in the eye. "No. I'm not. I have to stand by Bella." I felt a wave of anger rush over me as I took off my cut-off jeans and phased. I headed straight for the Cullen house.

I arrived at the Cullen house and phased back into my human form. I pulled on my cut-off jeans and let myself into the house. I ran up the stair, eager to find my Bella and make sure she's okay. I had no idea where she was. I continued running up stairs and found Edward. "Where is she?" I asked him. "She's here Jake." He looked at me with remorse. "What happened?" I asked. "Victoria found her. And I think something's wrong with the thing." He told me. Suddenly I heard a weak voice that made my heart skip a beat. "It's a HE not a THING!" It was Bella's voice. I rushed past Edward and saw my Bella lying in a bed looking broken.

Bella's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. The light stung and I felt something pushing me to close my eyes again but I fought it. The pain in my body was unbearable, I couldn't move. Then I heard a voice that made me wake up even more. "Where is she?" It was Jake's voice. I instantly felt better knowing he was okay. "She's here Jake." Edward's voice was full of upset. What was wrong? "What happened?" That was exactly what I wanted to know. "Victoria found her. And I think something's wrong with the thing." I then remembered what had happened. I started to panic for my baby's life. "It's a HE not a THING!" I spoke weakly. Suddenly Jacob rushed in and sat down beside me. He didn't say anything; he just looked into my eyes. A growl then came from Edward. I felt my mind go hazy once again. Jacob turned to look at Edward. "I have to stand by Bella, even if that means standing by you." Jacob told Edward. I began to grow confused. "Thank you Jacob, but I still don't know how I feel about this situation, or if I even want to fight." Fight? What's going on? "But you have to. For Bella." Jacob pleaded. I was confused. "Jake, what's happening?" It had now gotten to the point where it hurt to even speak. "Edward, we have to tell her." We both looked at Edward. "Sam wants to attack." He told me casually and simply. I felt my eyes grow wide. I felt tears slip down my face a sharp pain coursed around my body. I felt a pressure in my stomach and I let out a scream. "BELLA!"

Jake screamed at me. But soon enough his screams were blocked out with the darkness that overtook me. I took one last look at Jake's face as everything once again turned black.

**So, what did you think? What do you think should happen to Bella? Should she survive? And what do think should happen to her baby? Should Bella keep him/her? Should the baby be a boy or a girl? What should its name be? Should he/she even survive? So many questions that need answers! So feel free to let me know what you think should happen and please review. Thanks for reading x**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, it's taken me a while to think about where I'm going to take this and I've decided that this may be the last chapter I'm not sure yet, it depends of I think of anything else to add in. Also I was thinking of doing another story so if anyone has any ideas about any stories they want me to write next, let me know. And by the way, Jacob won the vote. ;) …**

**Chapter 11**

Beep. Beep. Beep. The noise I could hear was painfully annoying. I could feel a pricking feeling in my arm. And the pain in my stomach was torture. But everything was still dark and black. I attempted to open my eyes and failed as I was greeted with a blinded light. The beeping I could hear changed as I once again attempted to open my eyes. "Bella?" I could hear someone calling my name. "Bella?" I opened my eyes again and found it a lot easier than last time, but everything was blurry.

I tried harder to focus my vision until I could start to make out objects around me such as a table and an empty chair. I turned my head to process all of the other objects around me when I realised that I was still at the Cullen's house, that I had survived. I continued to try turning my head and I could make out some figures standing next to me. "Bella?" A voice was calling my name again but this time it sounded more familiar. "Bella?" It sounded very familiar. "Jake?" I called. "Bella. Thank god you're okay?" Jake replied as he flung his arms around me. I winced at the pain but I didn't care, I felt safe again being in Jake's arms. "I'm okay?" I asked. "Yeah you are." Jake responded. "You mean I'm not a… a vampire?" I had to make sure I was still human; I couldn't live with Jake hating my existence for the rest of eternity. "No, you're still human." Jake told me with a smile. I instantly smiled back and tried to sit up but the pain in my stomach was too much to handle. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Just relax Bells, you don't want to get hurt anymore right?" I looked up at Jake. "How did I survive this?" I asked. He was about to answer when another voice interrupted. "We managed to get it out of you in time and still managed to save you both before you lost too much blood. If we had waited any longer to get it out, I don't think you would have made it. Well, not without being turned anyway." Edward explained. "So wait, the baby survived?" I asked. What was I supposed to do now? I looked up at Jake and saw the hurt in his eyes. Did he think I was going to ditch him for a baby? My brain was all jumbled and confused. I couldn't just abandon a child could I? But I loved Jake more than anything on this earth, and the child is half vampire and is half Edward. Could I really love him or her? "Yeah. Do you want to see her? She's with Rosalie at the moment." She? I had a daughter? I found myself nodding my head.

What if I couldn't do this? What if I see her and I wanted to give her up. Or what if I wanted to keep her and Jake didn't? Then he would leave me. I had no idea what to do. But before I could say anything, Jake was lifting me up out of the hospital bed. I once again winced at the pain. Jake carefully carried me up the stairs to where my daughter was. Jake walked into the living room where Rosalie stood with a baby girl in her arms. She was beautiful. She had emerald green eyes and light brown hair. She looked up at me and smiled; but I was frozen. She looked too much like Edward. It hurt. I couldn't do it. Carlisle walked in the room and approached Rosalie. "Rose, why don't you let Bella hold her?" I looked at rose as Jake set me down on the sofa. I saw the pain in her eyes as Carlisle took the baby from her. I knew how badly Rosalie wanted children but had the opportunity taken away from her when she was involuntarily turned into a vampire. I looked at Edward. His eyes showed love, but not love for his daughter, love for his sister. The way she looked perfect holding a child in her arms. And that's when I had the idea.

I suddenly shook my head. "No. Give her back to rose. I can't do it." I whispered. "Wait Bella, wait are you saying?" Rosalie asked me as Carlisle handed the baby back to her. "I want you to have her. There's no way I could bring up a child who's half vampire. It wouldn't be right. She would have a better life with you. You deserve her." She looked shocked. Excited, but shocked. She looked at Edward. "Is that okay with you Edward? She's your daughter too." Suddenly, all eyes in the room were on Edward. "Umm, yeah I guess so. I couldn't give her the life she deserves by myself." Rosalie smiled down at her baby. "Thank you so much Bella. I don't know how to thank you." I looked at Rosalie. "Just give your daughter the life she deserves." Rosalie nodded her head as she handed the baby to Emmett. He looked down at his daughter with love and affection in his eyes which made me smile. Rosalie came and hugged me. If she could, I think she would be crying by now.

Rosalie walked back over to Emmet to make a fuss over her baby daughter. I smiled at Jake as he placed his lips on my forehead. Why was he so perfect? I looked over at Rose and Emmett as I snuggled into Jake's side. Even though the baby wasn't their biological daughter, she still looked similar to Rose and Emmett. I guess it's because she looks a lot like Edward who looks similar to his siblings, even though they're not actually related. She could easily pass as their daughter. "We've thought of a name for her." Emmett suddenly announced. "We've decided to call her Izzy, which is short for Isabella, like your name Bella." I looked at Emmett and chuckled. "It's perfect you guys." Everyone went to crowd around the baby in Emmett's arms, including Edward. I knew he was going to make a great uncle.

Rosalie walked over to me and took a seat next to me. "You know, you can come and visit her whenever you like." She told me. "Thanks Rose. Although I don't want to come visit too much because if I get attached and then you guys move away, I wouldn't be able to handle something like that." I explained to her. "I understand. But for now you can be awesome aunt Bella!" She exclaimed. I laughed. I'd never seen Rosalie so happy before. "Thanks Rose. I'd love that." I began to feel tired and yawned as I once again snuggled into Jake's side. "Hey you tired?" He asked. I nodded in response. "Let's go home then." After what seemed like forever of convincing Carlisle that I was okay, I was finally allowed to go home. Jacob carried me to his car and carefully placed me in the passenger seat, being extra careful not to hurt my stomach.

We finally reached my house where Jacob insisted on carrying me out of the car and up to my bedroom. I t felt so nice to finally sleep in my own bed. Jake laid down on the bed next to me. I tried to sleep but something was still stuck in my brain that I just couldn't figure out. I finally drifted to sleep. I dreamt that I was walking through the forest with Jake. But the he disappeared. I started screaming his name but I heard no response. Then out of nowhere, Victoria slammed me into the ground and laughed in my face. I screamed as I woke up, waking Jacob up too. "Bella what's wrong?" Jake asked, his voice filled with panic. "Bad dream." I answered. "Jake, what happened to Victoria?" I asked. "She's dead Bella. The pack caught up with her and got her. She won't hurt you anymore." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Actually Bella, there's something I needed to talk to you about."

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked. "Well, when we were chasing the leech, Sam saw everything in my mind, about Izzy. He wants to go after her. He thinks she's an abomination and he said that once the baby had been separated from you, he was going to get rid of her." He calmly told me. "What?! Do the Cullen's know?" I practically screamed. "It's okay Bells. I told them. They're ready. But I'm afraid there may be an ugly fight, and because I let Sam be alpha, he might make me fight." He explained. "Wait what? You let him be alpha?" "Yeah, I'm the rightful alpha, but I didn't want to do it so I gave it to Sam. So now he's in charge and I have to follow his orders." I looked at Jake and saw the regret in his eyes. "But I don't want to fight the Cullens bells. They helped you. But I can't fight my brothers either." I sighed. "It'll be okay Jake, it'll all work out." I looked at Jake once more before drifting to sleep.

I woke in the morning feeling an intensely sharp pain in my stomach. "Ouch." I winced as I tried to sit up. "You okay Bells? Need some help?" "I'm fine. I have no idea how I'm going to hide this from Charlie. You know I'm a terrible liar. And he's going to start asking questions when he realises that my stomach has been cut open!" I was rambling. "Do you want me to take you to Carlisle? He might be able to get you some painkillers?" I smiled and nodded. I realised that I was still wearing the same clothes from the day before, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get some painkillers. Jake lifted me up, carried me downstairs, and like the day before he carefully placed me in the passenger seat of his car.

We approached the Cullen house. I was quite anxious about going inside, about seeing Edward and Izzy. We reached the Cullen house and Jacob helped me out of the car. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. We walked up to the door and knocked. Carlisle was instantly in front of us, welcoming us inside. He led us to his office and we sat down on his comfy seats. "So Bella, how are you feeling?" He asked. "That's actually what we're here about. Do you think I could have some sort of painkillers for my stomach, it hurts and I can't risk Charlie finding out?" I asked quickly. "Of course, I'll see what I have." "Thank you Carlisle." He walked over to a cabinet a shuffled the contents about before pulling out a green box. Here you got, try these. Make sure to take one three times a day. Try them for a week and if they don't seem to be helping, come back to see me and we'll try something else." He explained to me. "Thank you Carlisle." We walked out of his office and Carlisle lead us down the hall into the living room.

I walked into the living room and couldn't believe what I saw. Izzy had grown already. She was now the physical age of a six month old baby. I heard Carlisle chuckle as I looked at him, shock written on my face. "She grows at an accelerated rate. Hopefully she'll stop growing when she reaches the physical age of around seventeen or eighteen." He explained. I just nodded. I hoped she would stop growing, I don't think rose and Emmett could handle losing their daughter. They'd only been her parents for a day and already they were perfect at it. I smiled as Izzy look over at me. She was truly beautiful. She was perfect in fact. She had the most perfect smile ever.

I was still studying Izzy in awe when a loud howl rung through the air. Jake ran and looked out the window. "It's the pack. They're here!" Snarls rung around the room as Emmett tightened his grip around Izzy. I looked out of the window and saw all of the wolves surrounding the Cullens house. All but Sam who was in human form. He walked up to the front of the Cullen house and knocked on the door. Carlisle went to open the door. Everyone was silent as we listened to the voices talking at the door. "Carlisle, I'm here to talk. We don't want to fight unless we have to." Sam informed Carlisle. "I agree Sam. But what made you change your mind?" Carlisle asked. "Well seeing as Bella survived, we have considered that maybe the kid isn't so dangerous, but we still can't be too sure. Maybe we can go over the treaty, see if we can enforce this situation into it?" "Of course Sam, why don't you come in?"

Sam was tense as he entered the room. He nodded at me and Jake and glared at Izzy. Carlisle offered him a seat which he took and the discussion took place. Sam and Carlisle were discussing when lots of snarling took place outside. I looked out of the window and saw that Leah was now in human form. She burst in the room and ran towards Emmett. Sam lept forward and grabbed Leah before she could hurt Leah. "LEAH STOP NOW!" He commanded. "Stop or you'll break the treaty!" He also commanded. "Have you seen the abomination they have created? The treaty's clearly void" Leah snarled. "That hasn't been decided yet Leah." Sam tried to reason with her but she wouldn't listen. Seth stepped in the room and assisted in helping Sam control Leah. "Sorry Sam, I tried to stop her." Sam sighed as Seth looked around the room. His eyes landed on Izzy and he froze.

He continued staring at Izzy. Everyone was staring at Seth. "YOU DIDN'T!" Rosalie snarled at Seth. Seth gulped as Rosalie flung herself towards him. Carlisle and Jasper held Rosalie back as Seth walked towards Emmett and Izzy. Emmett placed Izzy in Seth's arms. I was surprised at how well Emmett was taking the situation. Rosalie was still snarling as she looked over at Izzy and Seth. Everyone was expecting her to flip, but she didn't. Her expression softened and she smiled as she realised all Seth wanted to do was help protect her little girl. Even Leah was smiling at the fact that her little brother had found his soul mate. Seth looked at me and smiled. I was pleased that he had found his reason for existence, and that Izzy had someone to protect her forever. Seth smiled at the little girl in his arms as Sam and Carlisle sat down and finally continued their conversation.

"Well, I guess there's not much to discuss except for the fact that we will help protect Izzy seeing as she's Seth's imprint. We will also allow Izzy to come onto La Push land; however she's the only one we can make an exception for." Sam explained. Carlisle nodded in agreement and shook Sam's hand as he left. I took one last look at Seth and Izzy before I drifted off to sleep in Jake's arms. When I woke up I was back in my own bedroom. I looked up and saw Jake looking down at me. I smiled as he bent his head down to my face. My eyes flicked shut as he pressed his lips to mine. Our lips moulded perfectly together. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

"I love you Bella." He whispered. "I love you too, so much." I whispered back. I shut my eyes, feeling content. I thought of Seth and Izzy and how pleased I was that they both found their reason for existing. I fell asleep satisfied with the fact that I had finally found my own reason for existing.

**THE END**

**Thank you so much for reading. And please, still review if you think I need to add anything else in and if there is anything that needs adding I might do another chapter. Also, please let me know who you think I should do a story on next. I would also like to say thanks to the person who gave me the idea of Bella giving her baby to Rosalie. I honestly never thought of that idea and I am so glad you gave me that idea because without it this story probably wouldn't have an ending. Anyways, once again thanks for reading, let me know what you thought and I hope to see you all on the next story **


End file.
